


It's Destiny

by Fandom_girl21



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Brainwashing, Castiel is dead, Chuck is God, Everyone is Dead, F/M, Fate, God is Dead, MOC - Freeform, Songfic, The Darkness - Freeform, Trance - Freeform, dark little thing, its destiny, the archangels, the mark of cain, warning in tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-14
Updated: 2015-12-14
Packaged: 2018-05-06 17:44:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5426066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandom_girl21/pseuds/Fandom_girl21
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean finally gives into Amara, and finds out it's not as bad as he thought.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Destiny

_Hush, child_  
_The darkness will rise from the deep_  
_And carry you down into sleep_  
_Child, the darkness will rise from the deep_  
_And carry you down into sleep_

He didn't know why he fought it. He didn't know why fought something so perfect. So real. Sometimes it isn't too good to be true. Sometimes good things happen to those who need it.

Sam looked on in horror he backed away against the wall. He was defenseless having lost his weapons long ago.

Dean smiled serenely and shook his head.

"Don't worry Sam. The pain will be over soon. I'm going to show you peace. Soon all you will know is bliss. Don't worry Sammy, it will be okay. It will all be okay."

The axe swung down, and killed him in one fluid motion.

Amara marveled at her brother's creation, which was hers now. Hers to love, to use, to destroy and remake as she saw fit. She would remake him in her image. Make this world hers, and he was going to help her.

 _Guileless son, I'll shape your belief_  
_And you'll always know that your father's a thief_  
_And you won't understand the cause of your grief  
But you'll always follow the voices beneath_

Her touch was like electric ice. Charging him and chilling him to the bone. A feeling he'd come to rely on.

He arched his back as she kissed him. He would have given her anything. The world, God, the archangels. Anything to get her to smile at him.

But she would shake her head and say she already had everything. His soul, his freedom, his body.

 _Guileless son,_  
_Each day you grow older_  
_Each moment I'm watching my vengeance unfold_  
 _For the child of my body, the flesh of my soul_  
_Will die in returning the birthright he stole_

God was dead. He had languished into just a concept. A memory of something once beautiful. A world once whole. A plan that once had an end.

She would be the Godess. She would show this world salvation. She would show them bliss. No more lies, no more pain, no more death - just eternal peace.

**Author's Note:**

> Song: Mordred's Lullaby - Heather Dale.
> 
> It's a really good song! Check it out!


End file.
